lilo_stitch_experimentsfandomcom-20200213-history
Poxy
'Poxy '''A.K.A. '''Experiment 222 '''is an illegal genetic experiment created by Dr. Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to enter and transmit disease into popular planetary leaders and disable them. The symptoms are purple pimples, smelly feet, a swollen eye and uncontrollable burping. The symptoms continue as long as Poxy is inside the victim, and vanish almost immediately when he is not. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". His one true place is curing health problems. Appearance Poxy is a microscopic, pale green-grey single-celled experiment with a white inner-body, black eyes, a wide mouth, several purple-pink spots and four grey-tipped antennae. Personality Poxy is very devious, yet carefree. He never really worries about anything and is seen multiple times messing with Lilo and Stitch. His worry-free attitude might also be a result of his great confidence. To him, everything seems more of a nuisance than an actual threat because he is unharmed while infecting somebody, not even by antibodies. So, he just makes himself right at home inside his host. Appearances ''Lilo & Stitch Experiment 222 was the 222nd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hamsterviel's funding. He was designed to use his disease-transmitting ability to enter and infect popular planetary leaders. The disgusting symptoms which 222's presence would cause would cause the public to revolt against the infected leader. 222 and the other 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 222's pod landing in a sugar crop. When the sugar crop was harvested, 222's pod got taken along with it through a harvester into a factory, where it was put into a box of sugar. Nani then likely bought the box of sugar from the grocery store. The sugar containing 222's pod was poured into Pleakley's bowl of cereal, and the milk in it activated the experiment, however Pleakley ate the activating experiment along with his cereal. Pleakley then became infected with 222's disease, and the symptoms started to show almost immediately. Believing human doctors could help him, Pleakley headed to the nearest health clinic. While he sat in the waiting room to be admitted, Gantu showed up looking for 222. He then noticed a sick Pleakley and promptly chased the latter after realizing that he was afflicted with the experiment. Fortunately, Lilo and Stitch followed Pleakley to the clinic and managed to rescue him by subduing Gantu with laughing gas. While Gantu was incapacitated, Lilo and Stitch rushed Pleakley out of the hospital back to their house, where they convinced him that Jumba had an ingenious method of removing 222, which would cure Pleakley. Using Jumba's shrink ray and Nani's dune buggy to aid them, Lilo and Stitch got shrunk to microscopic size and entered Pleakley's body to find and capture 222. After a long and hard chase through Pleakley's body, especially with 222 messing with and teasing them, Lilo and Stitch were able to capture and extract 222 when the latter became stuck in Pleakley's earwax after getting too carefree. Before Lilo and Stitch finished their task and made it safely outside of Pleakley's body, he was kidnapped and detained by Gantu, who later took a beating from a healthy but delusional Pleakley. When Gantu attempted to crush Pleakley afterwards, the former was shrunk to microscopic size and captured. Lilo then planted 222, christened Poxy, inside Gantu, who fell deathly ill from the experiment. As Gantu was well in later episodes, it can be presumed that Poxy was extracted and sent to , then later back to Gantu in "Woops" after Experiment 600 caused mischief and nearly blew Hämsterviel's cover to the prison guards. Poxy reappeared in "Snafu", and was freed along with Gantu's other captive experiments by Lilo, Stitch, and several other experiments in a rescue mission. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Sample, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. It is unknown whether or not Poxy participated in the following battle against the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha 'Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Trivia * In his episode, Poxy was microscopic size. However, in "Snafu", he was the standard size of an experiment. This might imply that Poxy can change size while functioning as a germ, but it is also possible that his container acted like a lens and magnified him to a noticeable size, as he disappeared when he was released. * Poxy's pod color is green. * Poxy is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 222. Primary function: Transmit a disease illness to planetary leaders." * Poxy did not appear in Leroy & Stitch, most likely due to his microscopic size. Category:Experiments Category:2-Series